One day, Not now
by Everything-Shady
Summary: Amy Rose gets injured due to Lyric's ambush. Amy now tries to convince Sonic to let this incident slip by so she can get back to fighting evil but instead end up talking about their feelings. Rated T for Teen for mild language and violence. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic the Hedgehog characters presented in this story and all belong to ©SEGA.**

 **xXxXxXx**

Everyone of Sonic's friends know that he wasn't the best when it came to expressing his feelings, much less showing affection towards someone of the opposite sex.

But there was only one person who made that exception without even trying, and that person is Amy Rose.

He didn't realize the extent of his emotions towards the certain pink hedgehog until they were on one of their most dangerous missions, if not their most dangerous mission to date.

They were on their way to find one of the last crystals until they were ambushed by Lyric the last Ancient. They were caught completely off guard because of course they were not expecting him to be at that certain temple but did manage to defeat him for the moment.

Yes everyone did escape with a few scratches but no one got it worse than Amy did.

She had gotten attacked by Lyric.

Before she was able to notice him behind her, she was already flying across to a nearby wall. She hit the wall, her back facing towards it, and in the process hit her head, knocking her out almost instantly. No one noticed her being attacked due to them fighting off the other enemies.

They didn't notice until they heard a loud thump, followed by a loud, blood curdling scream.

The first one to her side was Sonic to see what the degree of her injuries were. There was minor blood, but he could see swelling starting to form where she hit her head as well as bruising on her back area. Maybe even a broken bone or two.

Hardly anyone had seen Sonic mad, but Tails, Knuckles, and Amy had seen him get so blind with rage he turned a darker shade of blue, if it even was blue. But this time he was beyond mad, angry, or enraged.

He was pissed.

Not even pissed could describe what he was feeling. It was like something inside him had snapped. Amy wasn't like a sister to him, but instead a fragile baby that needed love and care. But he never showed it in the presence of their other friends. They were always together, side-by-side, like they were comfortable in each other's presence. Amy didn't show any romantic affection towards Sonic either, but seemed to trust him with her heart. They were on a best friend level like Sonic and Tails relationship but more loving in a way.

He was blinded with rage, as if wasn't control of his actions. He went after Lyric, attacking him and beating him easily. Lyric and his minions retreated.

Sonic finally calmed down when he saw Tails and Knuckles rush to her side.

"SONIC, WE HAVE TO GO NOW! WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE VILLAGE NOW FOR HER TO RECOVER!" The kitsune yelled over to Sonic who was on the opposite side of the room.

After hearing that Sonic rushed to her side and picked her up gently. He picked her up bridal style and ran off to the village leaving Tails and Knuckles confused.

"...so we should head back to the village now." Knuckles said to the kitsune.

"We can't get the Crystal without Sonic and Amy's skills anyways..."

 **xXxXxXx**

"...Amy wake up please! It's been hours since you've blacked out! I'm sorry that I didn't see him behind you, I wasn't fast enough and I'll never forgive myself for what happened if you don't recover..." It was Sonic, she could recognize his voice a mile away.

Amy, now waking up, finds herself in her hut with Sonic hovering over her. The last thing she remembers is fighting of Lyric and being ambushed, then everything went dark.

"Sonic?" Amy whispered his name. She carefully tried propped herself up using her elbows, wincing a little from pain due to her injuries, but Sonic gently pushed her down again.

" Thank Chaos you're okay Amy! I was so worried, I thought I was gonna lose you! I don't know what would happen if I did! Now take it easy I don't want you to get more hurt than you already are!" Sonic whispered in her ear and hugged gently, trying not to hurt her anymore than she already is.

"What happened?"

"We were ambushed by Lyric and his robots. Somehow he got behind you and threw you back to a wall. I'm sorry I could stop it!" Sonic was still holding onto Amy as if he was afraid if he let go she would get hurt again. Although Sonic held her in an awkward position Amy felt safer than she had ever been in Sonic's arms. She could hear Sonic's steady heart-beat and breathing.

But she knew he wasn't gonna let this little incident slip by. She remembered that Sonic almost made Tails go into early retirement when he got injured from one of Egghead's battles. As much as she hated the constant battles against forces of evil like Eggman and Lyric she couldn't abandon the team. She would have to find a way to convince Sonic to let this slip by, but how?

"It's not your fault Sonic, if it's anyone's it's mine, I let him catch me off guard." Amy was struggling to get out of his grip. If she was gonna convince Sonic she was gonna have to get out of his grip first in order to be straightforward with him. She didn't want it seem like she was in weak position with him.

" ...And Sonic."

"Yes Ames." Amy had heard Sonic call her Ames before, but only in joking matters.

"Can you let go of me? It's kind of uncomfortable in this position ." In response Sonic hugged her tighter, not to the point where she couldn't breath but if the tried to escape she couldn't. Amy just sighed. Step one failed already.

"You're never leaving my sight again. I'm not gonna let this happen again either..." Sonic cooed to her. Oh she was in deep water now. It would take a lot of persuasion to get him to change his mind. Sonic T. Hedgehog is the 2nd most stubborn person in the whole world, right behind Amy of course. Stubbornness Vs. Stubbornness, this can only end well.

"And you're lucky ya know? You only have two broken bones, minor swelling, and a couple of scratches. But it could have been worse Amy, you could have died or fallen into a coma or-"

"SONIC STOP!" Once Sonic goes into the what if's then you have a 0.1 percent chance of changing his mind. Amy would have to put up a good fight if she ever wanted to fight again.

"Sonic," she started off. "I didn't die and I didn't fall into a coma. The worst part is over now, it's in the past and we can forget about it now. I can protect myself Sonic, it was just one time and I promise you it will never happen again. Now please let go of me Sonic." Amy was irritated by Sonic's fear of her getting hurt again and the fact it was already hot in the room they were in and they were sharing body heat. Sonic was also slowly starting to crush her again with his hug. Amy use to drown Sonic in hugs too but she has matured.

"What happened Ames? You hate hugs now? Remember back in the day you tackled me with hugs? This is nothing compared to those and trust me I would know from first-hand experience!"

Sonic gave her his signature lopsided grin and finally let go of Amy but instead he grabbed hand and intertwined their fingers. In her opinion that was the sweetest gesture she had ever seen Sonic give to someone.

"I also remember you would ask me for my hand in marriage every chance you got. But in serious situations you kept your cool. What happened to my little Ames?" Ah the good old days. back when there was less Eggman and no Lyric...

"Responsibilities happened Sonic, I remember I didn't see you for a full 2 years. You went with Knuckles who knows where to train Leaving me and Tails behind. Tails didn't offer much fun and in that time I didn't know what to do without you and I decided to get a new hobby, I started exploring to pass the time, I loved stumbling upon old caves and ruins and seeing what history had left for us to see so I got into archaeology. I started to get a better fashion sense and change my clothing. And in that time I also realized you were gone and the village was defenseless without you with all Eggman's attacks and all so decided to I train for events like this one," Amy pointed to her injuries and she could see Sonic tightened his grip on her hand and visibly winced at the thought of that memory, but Amy was trying to prove a point.

" And when you finally returned..."

There was a pause. Amy looked into Sonic's eyes to make sure he was listening, and to her surprise he was. Sonic had a very short attention span and never really paid attention to lectures or stories. And Sonic was closer to her face then she remembered.

"I remember seeing your face in shock when you looked at me. I wasn't really the same little girl you grew up with, huh? I didn't give you a death hug but instead a handshake and welcomed you back. You had changed too, like your messy quills and that scarf that makes you look fashionably questioned. And I remember seeing Knuckles, all big and buff but I think he hit his head one too many times. Tails and I always wondered when you guys would return so we made some friends to keep our minds off of you guys. One friend we made which you have already met, Sticks, and she is now one of my closest friends if not the closest. The point is I kind of grew up and moved on. But I can tell you miss the old me but like the new me..."

Amy cupped Sonic's cheeks and pulled him closer to her to where they were only a few inches apart and started to scan Sonic's facial features. Sonic also started to squeeze her hand a little tighter. Amy Started to see a slight blush start to form on Sonic's tan muzzle then looked into his eyes. Jade eyes looking into emerald ones.

"But some of the old me is still in me...these feelings for you will never go away, but back then it was more of a fangirl crush, but now this is different from then, it's more... loving... And you know me, I share what I'm feeling with the world, but I don't feel like this can be shared with everyone. Especially with our current situation with Lyric. I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

Before Amy could finish Tails and Knuckles entered the room startling both hedgehogs.

"HEY SONIC HOW'S AMY DONIN- oh" It didn't take a genius like Tails for Knuckles and Tails to realize they had interrupted a moment between Sonic and Amy. They had caught them seeming like they were potentially about to kiss and ruined it

"We'll tell you guys the news tomorrow... I just remember I had to fix the tornado...SEE YOU GUYS TOMORROW!" With that Tails quickly ran out the hut to his workshop, guilty of ruining the moment between them. Knuckles just stood there for a few moments longer than Tails had.

"...Right… I had to… help Tails fix the Tornado… yeah, that's it...SEE YA!" With that both Sonic and Amy saw Knuckles quickly rush out the door leaving them alone again.

"Hey Amy." Sonic whispered to her softly as if he whispered any louder everyone would hear him..

"Yeah?"

"Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow to check on your injuries." Sonic just looked away embarrassed.

"But-" Amy tried to respond but got cut off by a kiss on the forehead from none other than Sonic. She felt a blush start form on her cheeks yet again. She blushed a shade of read that rivaled Knuckles's red fur.

After a few moments of kissing her forehead Sonic stopped,finally let go of Amy's hand after what seemed like an eternity and headed towards the doorway.

"No buts,now get some rest, okay?" Sonic said to her but refused to look at her and instead looked out a nearby window. She could tell he was blushing too without even having to look at him. He was also rubbing his nose which is something Sonic only does when he's embarrassed or proud. In this case he's embarrassed. She decided she would continue her plan later.

"Okay."

As Sonic left her seaside hut he thought to himself,

Maybe one day Amy Rose, we will be together...

 **xXxXxXx**

 **Hi everyone Shadykku here. So sorry about not updating on a regular basis but I'm working on more resolution chapters as well as a new sonamy story. Anyways this is my first ever one-shot (at least I think this can be considered a one-shot) and it takes place in the boom universe. I was thinking to to an alternative ending/ story where Amy did go into a coma or at least lost her memory and Sonic tried to help her recover but now not as shy as before so he makes her love him not afraid to hide hide his feeling anymore.**

 **But let me know if that's something you want to see, I hoped you enjoyed my first ever one-shot.**


End file.
